DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) PeaceHealth plans to improve medication safety in the outpatient arena by utilizing a community-wide electronic medication list and "shared care plan" (SCP). A single updated and reconciled medication list and care plan will be electronically and manually accessible to patients and their caregivers, physicians, alternative care practitioners, clinics, hospitals, home health, nursing home, and others who participate in the care of each patient. During the initial two-year pilot period, an electronic "patch" will be created for existing inpatient and outpatient electronic medical records that will enable all members of the care team to know exactly what medications each patient is currently on, what medications have been discontinued, and the patient's medication allergies. In addition, the basic SCP with the patient's health goals will be made available 24/7 for all care team members. Once the web-based medication list and SCP are in place, clinicians will be trained on how to use the tools. This training will also address approaches for working with other care team members, including patients, using these tools. [unreadable] [unreadable] The technological specifications and computer interfaces will be developed while process development plans are being completed for each pilot site. Project facilitators will work with staff at new sites to prepare them for implementation, and the electronically shared medication list and SCP will be implemented at several sites within the PeaceHealth Whatcom Region (Bellingham, WA), Oregon Region (Eugene, OR), and Siuslaw Region (Florence, OR). The shared medication list with interfaces to RxPad, Logician, or other software will be made available for at least 10 facilities in three PeaceHealth regions during the two-year project period. Quantitative and qualitative methodologies will be used to assess the impact of the community-wide electronic shared medication list. Objective clinical outcomes, as well as perceptions of patients and clinicians on safety and satisfaction with the tools, will be explored. In future years, the shared care plan and medication list will be offered to area clinics, physician offices, nursing homes, assisted living facilities, home health agencies, pharmacies, and specialist groups in all five PeaceHealth regions located in Washington, Alaska, and Oregon. [unreadable] [unreadable]